


Don't Wake Me

by sofithethird



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, i have a lot of feelings about this podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofithethird/pseuds/sofithethird
Summary: Sammy has a reoccurring dream about Jack.





	Don't Wake Me

There was this dream. In the early mornings when Sammy would get home from the radio station and crawl into bed for some semblance of sleep. Barely aware of climbing the stairs to his apartment, fumbling with his key in the lock, dropping his wallet and cell phone into the table. Changing out of his clothes and falling into bed. And then, of course, the dreaming. 

It is the same every time, and this was in some peculiar way a mixture of entirely infuriating and overwhelmingly bittersweet all at once. Sammy does not realize he has managed to fall asleep until the dream begins, and he is standing in a familiar hallway. It’s his old radio station, and he finds himself standing out in the hall. The door to the recording booth is open. He can hear voices, but only in the way that you can hear things in dreams, where the words and voices are hazy but somehow you know exactly who is talking and exactly what is being said. And In this case, the speaker is Lily and the recipient is Jack, and Sammy does not know quite what she is saying at all. Maybe something about the weather, the equipment, or the news. It wasn’t dream-important, apparently. 

It’s only important when Sammy hears the conversation end. Because he knows that then, Jack will step out from the booth and into the hall beside him. He always looks like a photograph. His hair is combed neatly and he’s wearing a button down shirt tucked in. The shirt has a bird on the pocket, which Sammy notices each time because he doesn’t remember it. And he wishes he could spend more time looking at Jack’s face, and is kicking himself. Jack looks happy to see him, though, and for a second Sammy lets himself get lost in the moment.  
“Hey babe,” says Jack, and it’s clear, even in the dream. He comes up to plant a kiss on his fiancé’s cheek and Sammy always feels his heart leap. The realness of the man before him, so close, the warmth of him being so near, face to face, the memory of the kiss on his cheekbone. Sammy reaches out before he can pull away and he feels Jack‘s surprise but in a good way, leaning back in. He goes for a real kiss this time, pressing his face gently to Jack’s at first and then firmer, more desperate. It’s been so long and maybe if he can just stay in this second forever things can be as they were once... 

All around Sammy, because he cannot stop seeing within this dream, he can see their setting changing. He knows what is coming and so he tries to focus on Jack in front of him, on their kiss, the feeling of him in his arms. The familiar colors of the apartment they once shared blurs by, warm and inviting. And then they are on the sidewalk and Sammy swears he can see Jack’s car driving away, though he still holds him tight. They flash through the king falls radio station, which is both a comfort and a source of anxiety as Sammy thinks of why he is here, the reality of the dream setting in as he desperately clings to the kiss. And as they come to what Sammy understands as their final location, he can feel the dread in the pit of his stomach sinking in once more.

It’s dark all around. In every direction, trees stretch tall to block out the already fading sky and the sounds of the forest surround the couple. Sammy is suddenly aware of an incredible chill that runs down his spine and makes him shiver. He can feel how close they are to the void, to this story’s inevitable conclusion. He holds Jack tightly, more desperate than ever, as if this time it could be different. The cold feeling spreads through his body, slowly, and the faster all at once, until it is nearly all-consuming. He tries to look at Jack, to never let him go, but Sammy can feel him slipping away, disappearing right from his arms.

And he wakes, arms grasping air, chilled to the bone.


End file.
